Dulce tentación
by Greenboy2008
Summary: Ambos se detestan o almenos eso es lo que dicen para enmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos...¿Pero que pasa cuando la tentación es demasiado grande como para hacer caso omiso de lo que deseas en verdad? One-shot. Universo alterno y mucha, mucha pasión!


**Dulce tentación**

***One-hot-shot***

_**Dedicado a todos aquellos que no temen dejarse llevar por la pasión* **_

-Debo admitir que estoy impresionado – admitió Andrew viendo como Lita daba los últimos toques al pastel con la duya.

-Viniendo de ti tomare eso como un halago – habló ella sin apartar la vista del decorado y solo hasta que hubo terminado por completo respiro aliviada y se dejó caer sobre la silla – Juro que es la última vez que ofrezco un banquete como regalo de bodas. Si no fuera por lo mucho que aprecio a Mina le cobraría el triple por el hecho de que su boda me ha tenido al borde de un colapso nervioso que cualquier otro evento que haya cubierto en mi vida.

-Te tomas todo muy apecho Lita, no entiendo tu obsesión por querer que todo sea perfecto, la perfección no existe – espetó el rubio cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza

-Eso cariño, solo demuestra lo mediocre que eres, la perfección se logra no dejando de buscarla

-Cariño ¡Vaya! Creo que con todo y lo de mediocre es lo más amable que me haz dicho nunca – rió el joven

-Estoy tan cansada que ya ni se lo que digo - respondió la castaña masajeando sus sienes y cerrando los ojos – ahora demuestra que eres un caballero y consígueme una aspirina, te lo agradecería mucho, la cabeza me está estallando.

-No me sorprende, rehiciste un pastel para 300 gentes en menos tiempo del cual yo hubiera creído posible – decía Andrew mientras buscaba entre los cajones de la cocina

-Únicamente se dañó la base superior, así que no fue tanto trabajo, por fortuna el negocio está cerca, de lo contrario no lo habría logrado - recibió la aspirina y el vaso de agua que le ofreció Andrew, y tras ingerir la medicina y un suspiro añadió – además si no me hubieses llevado no habría llegado a tiempo, gracias.

-Ya sabes, me encanta ayudar a una chica en apuros – sonrió el guiñándole un ojo, Lita puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Asi que eres un príncipe encantador acaso? – se burló ella

-Efectivamente y obvio tu eres la bruja malvada

-Prefiero ser una bruja a ser una princesita ridícula y empalagosa como tu querida novia, por cierto ¿No debe estar esperándote?

-Veo que Reika no te cae bien del todo – irónico el

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero es un fastidio, aun no entiendo como es que un hombre como tu que no se toma las cosas enserio la soporta.

-Es buena en la cama – rio el levantando los hombros

-Oh vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa

-¿Celosa?

-No tienes idea, me muero de envidia – irónica ante la cínica risa burlona de Andrew

-No tienes porque estarlo preciosa, sabes que puedes tenerme si lo deseas – provocativo Andrew acercándose peligrosamente a Lita

-No gracias, creo que paso - fastidiada poniéndose de pie, pero el capturo su mano y la obligo a volverse encontrándose con sus intensos ojos.

-¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿Temes que te guste? – incitó el con voz peligrosamente seductora

-Creo que alguien aquí tiene un problema de egocentrismo – tajante ella poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¿Enserio Lita, cuando fue la última vez que estuviste con un hombre? – mordaz el – Bueno dudo que con ese carácter alguno quiera acercársete siquiera

-Eso crees ¿Y entonces porque estás tan sumamente interesado? – cambiando súbitamente el tono agresivo de su voz por uno más…provocativo regresándole la jugada

-Digamos que quiero hacerte un favor – respondió el con cínica sonrisa con intención de exacerbar su estado anímico, pero para su sorpresa la joven sonrió sensualmente tomando su corbata ente sus manos

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte cariño, pero no creo que seas mi tipo – lanzo ella lo que fue un golpe directo al ego del rubio

-¿Y exactamente como es tu tipo? – cuestionó el tomándola firmemente de la cintura y estrechándola contra si, sus miradas se encontraron desafiantes y ansiosas a la vez

-Primeramente – dijo ella deslizando su índice por los labios del chico quien quedo desconcertado ante ese gesto de ella – me gustan los hombres con carácter, segundo me gusta que sean ellos quienes toman la iniciativa – siguió ella acercándose lentamente a el como si fuera a besarlo – y tercero – No me gustan los patanes, cínicos, mentirosos e hipócritas que piensan que con su linda cara cualquiera cae en sus redes – lanzó aprovechando el desconcierto del joven y apartándose de el con fuerza - ¿Enserio me crees tan débil de carácter y que con tu galantería barata puedes obtener de mi lo que quieres como si yo fuera otra más en tu lista? – espetó ella ofendida- Quizás Reika pueda caerme como piedra en el zapato pero aun así no merece que un canalla como tú se burle de ella de semejante forma y respondiendo a tu duda…El tipo de hombre que me gusta jamás intentaría tener algo conmigo solo por diversión y engrandecer su ego, así que espero que te quede claro ¡Me repugnas y no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi! ¡Puedes ser el hermano de Mina pero no voy a permitir que un imbécil como tú se burle de mi! – sin decir nada mas se dio media vuelta abandonando la cocina, dejando a Andrew completamente aturdido, sus palabras hirientes fueron mucho peor que si lo hubiese abofeteado, sin embargo…sabía que ella tenía razón.

-Si tienen instinto de supervivencia, será mejor que se pongan a trabajar y que esta vez no halla un solo error ¡AHORA! – gritó a su personal que aguardaba fuera de la cocina y que evidentemente había estado al pendiente de lo que ocurría, los trabajadores alarmados se apresuraron a entrar nuevamente a cerciorarse que todo estuviera listo para el banquete.

Lita caminó por los pasillos de la mansión Aino, aun alterada por su altercado con el hermano de su mejor amiga quien parecía no perder la oportunidad de mortificarla, sin embargo aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Entró en uno de los sanitarios más cercanos con intención de retocar su maquillaje, aunque la verdad era que estaba sumamente alterada. Organizar el banquete de la boda de una sus mejores amigas parecía algo sencillo para ella que estaba acostumbrada a cubrir esa clase de eventos, pero todo se complicó de poco en poco, primero fue el organizar un buffet doble para 300 invitados debido a que la familia italiana del prometido de Mina era demasiado tradicionalista y contrastaba con el correcto estilo inglés de los Aino, luego debido a un problema de envío, los ingredientes y condimentos que Lita había mandado a traer desde Italia especialmente para los platillos de la mesa del novio habían sido enviados por error a San Francisco, confundiendo las cajas por un pedido de copas de cristal cortado que un restaurante había mandado a traer de Milán, por no mencionar que Lita hizo el coraje de su vida, tuvo que pagar una cantidad excesiva para tener los ingredientes un día antes de la boda, con lo que se vio en la necesidad de pasar prácticamente la noche en vela con todo su personal, preparando los platillos para que estuvieran impecables al día siguiente.

No obstante cuando parecía salir de la pesadilla, uno de los floristas choco contra los encargados que traían el pastel de bodas, dejando caer un pesado arreglo floral sobre la base superior del pastel, arruinándola por completo. Independientemente de que ambos se llevaron semejante regaño que les quedará en sus memorias para toda la vida, Lita tuvo que rehacer la base del pastel, horas antes de la recepción, mientras todos los invitados se encontraban en la ceremonia religiosa que se llevó a cabo en los jardines de la mansión Aino, Lita batallaba en tiempo record para tener el pastel listo y para colmo de males, a todo esto se le sumaba la presencia de Andrew Aino cuyo objetivo en la vida parecía ser el de acosar a Lita al grado de la histeria.

-Tranquila, relájate…. – se dijo así misma viendo su propio reflejo en el espejo- Solo quiere alterarte….grandísimo idiota – masculló ella molesta, tomando aire y acomodándose el peinado, salió del baño y se encaminó hacia el jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción.

En medio de una carpa blanca, Mina radiante recibía el sagrado evangelio tomada del brazo de su ahora esposo. Los invitados sentados contemplaban la ceremonia y Lita tratando de no llamar la atención se acomodó en su lugar.

-¿A dónde fuiste? Se supone que eres la dama de honor y la boda casi ha terminado– murmuro una chica de largo cabello oscuro que se veía regia con un entallado vestido rojo de pronunciado escote.

-Lo siento mucho Rei, pero la dama de honor tuvo un pequeño percance – se disculpó Lita

-¿Algún problema? – pregunto una chica de cabello azul que lucía un precioso vestido color turquesa.

-Nada que no pueda controlar Ami – respondio Lita sintiéndose ya mas tranquila, en eso su mirada se encontró con la figura del apuesto joven rubio que apareció del otro lado de la carpa. Molesta intentó ignorarlo, centrándose en la ceremonia, pero tanto Rei y Ami parecieron percatar algo al ver que Andrew tenia la misma expresión molesta en su rostro.

-No se le ve contento – murmuró Rei

-¿Qué esperabas? No debe ser fácil para el lo que ocurrio con Reika – hablo Ami con voz sumamente baja, que no paso desapercibida por Lita, quien reprimió las ganas de preguntar que había pasado.

-Reika era una idiota, pero nunca creí que fuera una zorra – comentó Rei, haciendo que Ami la reprendiera

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Lita sin poder contenerse esta vez

-¿No lo sabías? Hace dos días Andrew terminó con Reika, porque la descubrió con otro – informó Rei para sorpresa Mayúscula de Lita

-Rei, no es momento de hablar de esto – dijo Ami prudente, siendo interrumpida por la ola de aplusos de los invitados mientras que Mina recibía un amoroso beso de su esposo.

Lita apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar la información, se abrió paso entre la multitud para felicitar a la feliz pareja, aun con las palabras de Rei resonando en sus oídos sin comprender porque aquello la había sorprendido tanto. Mas su turbación fue tal, cuando entre los invitados que se arremolinaban por dar sus felicitaciones a los ahora esposos, Andrew paso a su lado sin mirarla siquiera, la joven se quedó viéndolo sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estómago….

La fiesta transcurrió amenamente, los invitados se mostraron encantados con el banquete y el pastel de bodas lució regio al momento en que los novios partieron la primer rebanada. Los elogios por el trabajo de Lita no se hicieron esperar y la joven agradecía los cumplidos con una sonrisa.

-Le sienta muy bien el verde señorita Kino – decía galantemente Diamante Ligozzi, el cuñado de Mina.

-Muy amable de su parte señor Ligozzi – respondió la joven que lucía un bonito vestido verde claro, de larga falda. Sus cabellos castaños recogidos en una peineta de flores blancas caían en suaves ondas sobre su hombro izquierdo dándole un toque sumamente elegante y femenino.

-Lita, todo estuvo espléndido – sonriente Mina al sentada al lado de su apuesto esposo - ¿No lo crees Zafiro?

-Completamente, Lita no tengo palabras, fue perfecto – elogió el peliazul amablemente

-Con eso lo haz dicho todo – agradecida la joven

-Mina…¿Y Andrew? – preguntó Rei disimuladamente

-Creo que no se ha sentido bien, me pidió que lo disculpara pero se retiró a su habitación – respondió la joven, haciendo que Lita sintiera inexplicablemente una mezcla de remordimiento y culpa.

Entrada la noche, los invitados fueron ocupando poco a poco sus habitaciones en la mansión para que descansaran y repusieran fuerzas, al día siguiente Mina y Zafiro partirían a su luna de Miel por Roma, después del desayuno, por lo que los familiares y amigos más cercanos habían accedido a quedarse en la mansión para poder despedirlos. Lita quien se había asegurado de que todo estuviera en orden para el día siguiente para no tener contratiempos, dio una última revisión antes de irse finalmente a la cama, sin embargo su percance en la cocina con Andrew y lo revelado después por sus amigas habían hecho que estuviera muy intranquila. Subió los escalones de la mansión, deseando poder darse un baño e irse a la cama, pero al llegar al pasillo y vislumbrar la puerta de la habitación de Andrew, una fuerza mayor que ella la hizo darse media vuelta y cuando vino a reaccionar ya había llamado a la puerta.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se dijo así misma, ante la puerta y esperando que Andrew estuviera dormido y no hubiese escuchado, se giró con rumbo a su habitación.

¿Lita? – la joven se paró en seco, cerro los ojos y respiró antes de volverse para encontrarse con el rostro del rubio - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo ella sin rodeos

-Pasa – ofreció el, Lita dudó, la idea de entrar en la habitación de Andrew no le agradaba en absoluto, o al menos eso pensaba ella, sin embargo como si de un imán se tratase la joven avanzó con paso decidido entrando en la recamara.

La habitación se encontraba apenas iluminada por una tenue luz que venía de la lámpara en una mesa. Era amplia, espaciosa y decorada bien pudo notar ella al estilo de Andrew. La cama en el centro, era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran 4 personas sin problema, pero lo que captó la atención de la joven fue una mesa cerca del ventanal donde se hallaba una botella de whisky vacía. Evidentemente Andrew había estado bebiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? – escuchó tras ella la voz grave del rubio quien había cerrado la puerta tras el, la joven se volvió y vió que aun llevaba puesto el elegante traje gris que uso en la boda, lo único que contrastaba era el cabello desordenado y el rostro cansado de quien ha sido despertado.

-Creo que no es buen momento – dijo ella, el rubio la miro desconcertado cruzando los brazos

-Si vienes a recalcarme que soy de lo peor y que no quieres que me acerque a ti, no es necesario – lanzó el con marcado resentimiento – Ahora si eso es a lo que venias puedes irte

-Únicamente quiero aclarar algo – habló ella sin intimidarse y sosteniéndole la mirada

-¿No quedó claro ya todo? – tajante el

-Quiero saber si hoy en la cocina, estabas provocándome para desquitarte de lo que pasó con Reika – lanzó Lita sin poder ocultar su enojo, Andrew la miró sorprendido al principio aunque después su mirada se endureció

-Así que a eso venías, debí suponerlo – fríamente el – quieres burlarte de mí ¿No es así? – lanzo el con dureza, Lita se quedó boquiabierta, sorprendida de su reacción - Si querías venir a restregarme en mi cara que sorprendí a mi novia en la cama de mi amigo y decirme que me lo merezco por que soy un cretino, pues bien ¡Hazlo y déjame tranquilo! – esptó el lleno de rabia

-Andrew….yo.. – balbuceó Lita sintiéndose sumamente incomoda – yo no haría eso

-No, claro que no – con marcada ironía – Quieres saber si lo que hacía era por despecho y tener un motivo más en tu lista para decirme lo mucho que me detestas. Pues bien, te daré un-motivo, quería llevarte a la cama porque me gustas ¿Y? – Una fuerte bofetada resonó en el rostro del rubio

-Eres un cínico – espetó Lita con desprecio, el chico se volvió con el rostro enrojecido y la sostuvo con firmeza

-Sabes algo, eso es lo que me gusta de ti maldita sea – habló el capturando a Lita en sus brazos – Tienes un carácter horrible y sin embargo me encanta como te ves enojada

-Eres de lo peor ¡Suéltame!

-¿Y si no lo hago que? – retador el - ¿Vas a golpearme de nuevo?

-¡Estas enfermo! – rugió Lita despectiva intentando zafarse de su agarre

-Puede ser, pero no te soltaré hasta que admitas que sientes lo mismo por mí – habló el con una seguridad que estremeció a Lita muy a su pe sar

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo semejante? – ofendida ella

-Admítelo Lita, te gusto, te gusto tanto como me gustas tú a mí, ambos tratamos de ocultar lo que sentimos por el otro bajo toda esta fachada de supuesto disgusto. Me gustas desde que te conocí, me gusta tu forma de ser, me encanta como es que no te detienes ante nada y nadie, que no te dejas intimidar, me gusta ese coraje que tienes y aunque intenté negarlo al inicio, la verdad es que despiertas en mí lo que no he sentido por ninguna mujer - habló el con seguridad, viéndola directamente los ojos, Lita quedó azorada por todo aquello, sin saber como reaccionar.

-No sabes lo que dices, estas confundido – intentó refutar Lita

-Se perfectamente lo que digo y se que no estoy confundido ¿Querías saber porque estaba con Reika? Te lo diré, fue porque quería darte celos, sabía que no la soportabas y sabía que era una forma de mortificarte. Estaba furioso porque seguías negando que sentías algo por mí, creí que con ella podría olvidarte, pero me equivoqué, ella no es como tú, nadie puede ocupar tu lugar.

Las palabras de Andrew taladraron en la mente de Lita, llegando a lo más profundo. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente y se sintió indefensa ante aquello, si no fuese porque el lo decía jamás lo hubiese creído.

-Se que he sido un idiota contigo Lita, pero no sabía como actuar, siempre me rechazabas aun cuando sabes en el fondo que me gustas, lo sabes pero sé que mi forma de ser te hace dudar de mí y negar que sientes lo mismo…¿O vas a negarme que sientes algo?

-Andrew…

-¿vas a negarlo? – ansioso el

-No Andrew, no voy a negarlo…es cierto – lanzó finalmente ella y levanto su mirada hacia los ojos del rubio

Deseo, intensidad y pasión se reflejaban en las pupilas de ambos como un torbellino de sentimientos que azotaba en su interior. Lita sintió como el calor intenso que avivaba sus mejillas se extendió por todo su cuerpo despertando sus sentidos al sentir la cercanía de Andrew, el embriagante aroma de su loción, el brillo incitante de sus ojos que eran fuego y hielo al mismo tiempo, sentía su mirada ardiente como si penetrara en su interior a la vez que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Andrew se perdió en las profundidades de los verdes ojos de Lita, extasiado por la firmeza y seguridad con la que ella le sostenía la mirada, era ese carácter, ese desafío y esa forma de ser que lo enloquecía, ninguna mujer despertaba en el semejantes sensaciones, se perdió en la forma de sus labios, finos, delicados y terriblemente tentadores, el aroma de su perfume lo incitaba aun más a besarla, quería sentirla, recorrerla centímetro a centímetro, la tomo firmemente, inclinándose para besar los labios que lo tentaban.

-Adrew…por favor – hablo ella haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas aunque por dentro estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el hiciera lo que pretendía – Esto no es correcto

-¿Y que es lo correcto entonces? – pregunto el tomándola por el talle y atrayéndola mas contra sí, Lita sintió la tibieza de su aliento y no pudo evitar estremecerse – Ambos lo deseamos Lita, no lo niegues, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Como si todas sus barreras se hubiesen derrumbado, Lita se sintió por primera vez indefensa ante la presencia de Andrew que se imponía ante ella y aunque odiase admitirlo, aquello era tan condenadamente cautivante que era difícil decir no cuando ella misma deseaba lo mismo, una batalla entre la razón y la pasión se desataba en su mente y parecía que su cerebro tardaba en asimilar todo aquello, sumándole a eso el hecho de que su cuerpo parecía responder por ella.

-Debo estar loca para hacer esto – suspiro y sin dar tiempo a que el respondiera, lo tomo por la corbata con fuerza y acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos con un beso intenso. Andrew abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero inmediatamente respondió al beso con la misma intensidad, lo que empezó como un juego de indirectas donde ambos querían tener control sobre el otro había terminado finalmente haciendo a ambos hambrientos y deseosos del otro.

Las manos de Andrew bajaron por la figura de Lita recorriendo su cuerpo como quien descubría el mundo por primera vez, ella se aferró con fuerza a él, sus manos viajaron de su rostro, a su cuello, su cabello y terminaron explorando el cuerpo perfecto y varonil que ardía por ella. Ambos besaban con intensidad, pasión, deseo y aquello se tornó tan excitante que fue como si la temperatura hubiera incrementado en toda la habitación. Sus lenguas parecían danzar eróticamente en un baile desenfrenado y extasiante que terminó por sacar su lado instintivo y salvaje al que habían reprimido y que ahora explotaba como un volcán en plena erupción.

Finalmente ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, encontrándose con la mirada del otro como si se vieran por primera vez, las mejillas enrojecidas de Lita y su respiración entrecortada, los latidos acelerados de Andrew y sus ojos anhelantes, todos los signos de quien desea a otro plasmados en sus facciones, en sus gestos y en cada movimiento.

-Nunca creí que besaras tan condenadamente bien – elogio Andrew con una sonrisa

-Te sorprenderías de que no es lo único que hacer bien – respondió Lita con voz terriblemente seductora que no hizo sino avivar mas los deseos del rubio que no la soltaba.

-Acabas de condenarte Lita Kino…no te irás de aquí hasta que no haya descubierto todo de lo que eres capaz – lanzó Andrew con voz ronca y profunda

-¿Y realmente crees que tu puedes detenerme? – respondió Lita desafiante

-No creo que puedo detenerte, sé que puedo detenerte – respondió el con firmeza atrapando nuevamente los labios de la joven, pero esta vez en un beso feroz y cautivante. Lita sin oponer resistencia se dejó llevar por sus instintos que pedían más y más. Andrew era un hombre vigoroso e intenso y sabía perfectamente como hacer para que ella respondiera a sus deseos. El beso se tornó mas agresivo, puesto que ambos parecían luchar el uno contra el otro sin tregua, una batalla de besos se desató a la par que se dejaron caer sobre la cama donde se dejaron llevar por sus impulsos.

Lita se deshizo del saco de Andrew arrojándolo al suelo al pie de la cama y se apresuró a hacer lo mismo con la corbata, de un tirón abrió su camisa reventando varios botones que fueron a parar de igual forma al suelo junto con la prenda. El cuerpo de Andrew era sencillamente perfecto, sus músculos firmes, su ancha espalda y sus vigorosos brazos que la apresaban como fuertes cadenas, sus manos se deslizaron por su amplia espalda a la vez que el besaba su cuello mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido dejando al descubierto primero su espalda y luego su pecho erguido.

La boca de Lita se abrió nuevamente para recibir la lengua de Andrew que era fuego abrasador que hacía que se derritiera por dentro, sintiendo como recorría llenándose de ella, como el sediento que anhela el agua o más bien el mejor de los vinos, intoxicante y embriagante. Las manos hábiles del varón se deslizaron primero por la espalda hasta llegar a los senos firmes y espléndidos ocultos bajo el elegante sostén de encaje que aunque era una pieza sumamente provocativa, estorbaba en aquel momento. De un movimiento rápido y certero, de quien sabe lo que hace, el sostén se abrió dejando finalmente al descubierto el busto perfecto de Lita, sus pechos palpitantes en reflejo de la indudable excitación del momento se estremecieron al contacto de las manos de Andrew, los botones rosados en sus pechos se erizaron al roce de las yemas de sus dedos en éxtasis delirante y mágico.

Un suave gemido escapo de los labios de Lita cuando la lengua de Andrew recorrió uno de sus senos atrapándolo en la tibieza de su boca mientras la otra mano recorría el otro con maestría. Aferro sus manos al cabello corto y rubio y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, el gozo era indiscutiblemente enorme.

-Andrew – gimió Lita y el escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella con aquel tono lo incitó a ir mas haya, sin dejar su labor en el busto maravilloso y embriagante de la joven, la mano de Andrew se deslizo hacia sus muslos, deshaciéndose de la amplia falda, revelando las largas y torneadas piernas de la fémina. Las caricias se tornaron más intensas y finalmente el único obstáculo en su objetivo eran las bragas de encaje. Pero fue ahí donde la fiera interna de Lita pareció despertar de golpe e incorporándose, detuvo al joven en su objetivo, quien la miró desconcertado de su súbita reacción.

-No creas que solo tu puedes llevar la acción – habló ella con voz ronca obligándolo a acomodarse en la cama, la mirada firme y penetrante de Lita cautivo al varón que obedeció viendo como ella con sensualidad se retiró el adorno que aun sostenía su peinado, dejando que su cabellera larga callera sobre sus hombros. La visión fue tan estremecedoramente hipnótica que Andrew simplemente se dejó manejar al antojo de la joven, quien con seguridad se posó encima de el sentándose en sus piernas, el intento besarla pero ella poso un dedo en sus labios – No…no así, si quieres tomarlo todo de golpe…no podrás disfrutarlo – dijo ella recorriendo los labios del joven quien estaba completamente fascinado de descubrir aquella faceta dominante en ella – Relájate, te enseñare – susurro a su oído reclinando su barbilla sobre su hombro firme mientras acariciaba su pecho – Siente…disfruta…no hay prisa – y con suavidad lo beso nuevamente pero esta vez mas lenta y pausadamente, sus labios se fundieron, sus lenguas se recorrieron esta vez en armoniosa sincronía, Lita se pegó mas a su cuerpo y Andrew se maravilló de lo mucho que se excitaba con aquello, sus labios, su lengua, sus movimientos, el aroma de su cabello, todo era un placer enorme del cual quería llenarse y entendió que era lo que Lita quería. Disfrutarlo, poco a poco, sus manos jugaron con su cabello y recorrieron la espalda acariciando su tersa piel, bajando a sus caderas y perdiéndose en sus muslos, Lita disfrutaba las caricias y aquello hizo que sus cuerpos reaccionaran placenteramente. Lita besó el cuello de Andrew y recorrió sus pectorales firmes, podía sentir la palpitante erección rozando bajo ella, se acomodó perfectamente moviéndose a la par en lujuriosa fricción a la vez que rozó el pezón del varón con la punta de su lengua arrancando un ronco gemido de su garganta.

-Joder, me enloqueces – dijo el efusivo tomándola firmemente por las caderas con ímpetu

-Aguarda…aun no – dijo ella y el la miró ansioso y anhelante, bajo su mano desabrochando el pantalón y la deslizo por encima del justado slip negro donde la erección de el era mas que notoria, a su caricia el miembro varonil y firme reaccionaba palpitante haciendo que la cabeza de Andrew diera vueltas.

-Me vas a matar – hablo el con voz entrecortada y agitada respiración

-Estoy segura de que puedes sobrevivir a esto si te controlas – se burló Lita – Solo…disfrútalo – el completamente perdido en las pupilas verdes de la mujer solo asintió, cerrando los ojos y relamiéndose los labios al sentir que sus manos atravesaban el elástico del slip tocándolo para su gran deleite.

La virilidad de Andrew palpitaba entre las caricias de Lita y respondía a su roce, la joven se alegró de que el tuviera los ojos tan firmemente cerrados para no notar su asombro al ver su prominente miembro erecto.

-Debo admitir…que es una pieza magnifica – elogió ella arrancando una risa ahogada de Andrew quien apenas abrió los ojos

-¿Te gusta? – lanzo el con voz ronca y divertida

-Eso lo veremos a continuación – respondió ella y se inclinó capturando el falo entre sus labios

-¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó el con voz grave abriendo los ojos de golpe al sentir aquella humedad acariciante e inigualable rodeándolo. Apretó las mandíbulas y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas perdido completamente en el placer que sentía – ¡Joder! ¿Cómo es que sabes hacerlo tan bien? – lanzó con voz ahogada sintiendo como la lengua de Lita lo recorría y su boca lo atrapaba en hechizante fruición. Su mano se perdió entre los cabellos que caían sobre la cabeza dela joven cubriendo su rostro y que se movían oscilantemente a la par que ella seguía enloqueciéndole con aquel tortuoso placer.

Aquella no era una mujer cualquiera, aquella era una Diosa, inigualable, única y arrebatadoramente increíble, por primera vez en su vida Andrew Aino había sido sometido por una mujer y aquello era extremadamente excitante y placentero. Lita disfrutaba junto con el, descubriendo que tanto podía abarcar, ya que el "condenado está muy bien dotado", eso era lo que pensaba mientras el movía sus caderas rítmicamente junto con sus movimientos. Sintiendo que era necesario parar o de lo contario la diversión acabaría antes de tiempo, muy a su pesar Andrew, levanto el rostro de Lita viéndola con ojos ardientes.

-Creo que es mi turno – invitó el

-Veamos que tal lo haces – dijo ella acomodándose en la cama

-Te retribuiré el favor – prometió el comenzando a acariciar las piernas de Lita a la vez que besaba sus muslos recorriéndolos dejando en el trayecto un sendero ardiente, topándose nuevamente con la única prenda que quedaba, con delicadeza deslizó las bragas sin dejar de acariciar las piernas de su amante, dejando al descubierto la feminidad de la chica. Con delicadeza estudiada, deslizo sus dedos estimulando el punto más sensible de la joven quien reaccionó con leves y melódicos gemidos, ambos disfrutando con aquello.

Dar placer a una mujer no era nuevo para Andrew, pero darle placer a Lita era una maravilla, ella gozaba y el gozaba viendo como ella se arqueaba perdida entre sus caricias, caricias que fueron sustituidas por la lengua del joven que se abrió paso entre la entrada femenina, saboreando los repliegues primero, suave y lentamente, arrancando gemidos cada vez más fuertes de su garganta, hasta que encontró el punto sensible, el pequeño nódulo en su interior el cual estimulo haciendo que ella llegara al éxtasis total.

-Andrew…sigue…no te detengas – gimió Lita aferrando sus uñas a la espalda del joven sintiendo como si todos los poros de su cuerpo se abrieran estallando del enorme placer que sentía. Enormes oleadas de calor se extendieron por todo el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera toda su espina vertebral.

Ambos lo disfrutaban, pero finalmente había llegado el momento culminante, Andrew incorporándose y posicionándose, tomó un preservativo que tenía cerca de la cómoda y una vez que lo hubo colocado correctamente sobre su erección, abrió las piernas de Lita, listo para consumar lo que habían iniciado, sus miradas dilatadas por la pasión y el deseo que sentían se encontraron y esa fue la señal para que diera comienzo el verdadero placer. Lita podía verse reflejada en las verdes pupilas de Andrew que eran más claras que sus ojos color esmeralda. Andrew se movió con movimientos firmes, sus entradas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas acoplándose al cuerpo de Lita, amoldándose a la perfección. Ella movió las caderas cadenciosamente y tras unos segundos ambos se fundían en movimientos circulares y uniformes que se volvieron más intensos y frenéticos.

Perlas de sudor empaparon sus cuerpos destilando pasión por todos los poros, sus respiraciones se agitaron y sus latidos se aceleraron, parecía como si ambos corazones latiesen al mismo ritmo, al compás de sus movimientos en danza excitante y erótica.

-Lita….Lita… - pronunciaba el entre gemidos moviéndose con más fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba al de ella en aquella cúpula.

-Andrew – respondía ella sintiendo como el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo a cada centímetro.

Ambos alcanzaron la cúspide del orgasmo, sintiendo como si hubiese estallado en cada célula de su interior. Único, extraordinario y sencillamente mágico. Completamente exhausto, Andrew se dejó caer sobre Lita rodeándola con sus brazos quien lo recibió de la misma forma, sellando aquel momento con un beso prolongado y suave.

-…..Wow – fue lo primero que alcanzó a decir Andrew minutos después cuando fue capaz de articular palabra

-Si…wow – corroboro Lita que seguía abrazada de el

-Ha sido….

-¿Perfecto? – se adelantó ella

-Si…sencillamente perfecto – corroboró el

-Te dije que la perfección existía – sonrió ella con aire triunfal

-Ahora sé que si…la he conocido esta noche…y tiene tu nombre – dijo el acariciando el rostro de la joven

-Eso fue lindo – sonrió ella cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la caricia

-Nunca creí que fueras…tan intensa…tan pasional ¡Fuiste única! – aun asombrado el

-Bueno…creo que puedo decir lo mismo… aunque no quisiera engrandecerte el ego tan pronto

-¿Te digo aglo?

-Dime

-¡Ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido en toda mi vida! – expreso el con sinceridad, arrancando una carcajada de Lita

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso si que es un halago!

-Eres única Lita – murmuro el con suavidad acariciando sus labios con la yema de su pulgar -¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes?

- Déjame pensar…¿Por qué eres idiota? – rió ella

-Más que idiota diría yo, he sido muy imbécil

-Sí, es cierto…pero, nadie es perfecto – rió ella guiñándole un ojo a lo cual el sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Se quedaron abrazados, esperando a que el sol saliera iluminando con sus primeros rayos el horizonte a través del ventanal, seguros de que todo mundo se preguntaría dónde estaban y que nadie imaginaría lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sonriendo, decidieron disfrutar un poco más del momento antes de bajar, sabiendo que finalmente la guerra entre ellos había terminado, todo gracias a esa dulce tentación…

**Notas del autor**

**Bien he aquí yo de nuevo, después de meses sin escribir nada, ya se me estaba llenando el cerebro de telarañas, pero parece ser que la próxima fecha del amor y la amistad despertó mi imaginación, con esta que es mi pareja favorita.**

**Lita y Andrew, la verdad es que yo opino que son el uno para el otro, digan lo que digan, y desde que en el live action quedaron juntos, nadie me saca la idea de la cabeza de que son la pareja ideal.**

**Ahora, después de platicar con mi buena amiga Gaby, que es como yo fan de esta pareja (me encanta que tenemos tantos gustos en común) fue que surgió este one-shot. (Espero te guste =D) Ojala el fandom se llene de más fics de esta pareja, porque enserio nos encantan!**

**¿Cuál era la idea? Leer algo extremadamente erótico, sensual, incitante y pasional, subir la temperatura en cada línea, hasta que el lector desde su asiento sintiera ganas de salir corriendo y echarse un vaso de agua fría para bajar la temperatura pero sin querer perderse detalle jajajaja ;)**

**Así mismo este fue mi debut escribiendo lemon! Si ¿Pueden creerlo? Después de años como escritor de fanfiction finalmente me aventé un lemon como tal, con sexo explícito, antes solo había hecho Lime y me siento tan orgulloso de que haya sido de esta pareja mi primer lemon oficial. Fue todo un reto, pero igual muy divertido, ahora que en cuanto a la calidad, en eso ya opinan ustedes. Aun hay mucho que tengo en mente, otras parejas con las cuales experimentar, sacar el potencial de personajes como Ami, Rei y Mina. Pero eso será poco a poco =)**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, así como yo disfruté imaginando jejeje, les deseo un muy feliz día del amor y la amistad y quienes tengan la oportunidad de tener una experiencia tan pasional e intensa como esta ¡HAGANLO! Les aseguro…no se arrepentirán ;)**


End file.
